


Mistaken Talent [ABDL CONTENT]

by Princess_Author



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Wettting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author
Summary: Maki has no intentions of letting people know she's the Ultimate Assassin. Which is just fine, because Monokuma has an entirely new talent prepared for her. One that she'll have to accept, whether she wants to or not.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Kudos: 5





	Mistaken Talent [ABDL CONTENT]

This situation was...bizarre, to say the least. Maki Harukawa, among fifteen other Ultimate students, had found themselves suddenly trapped within a large school. If that was not enough, some seemingly sentient teddy bear had come and instructed them to kill each other if they wanted to leave, something that Maki herself could probably do relatively easily, but was nonetheless something she hoped to avoid if possible. Despite being the Ultimate Assassin, she was still not keen on killing unless it was absolutely necessary…

And on that note, she absolutely could not allow anyone to find out what her talent was. That would only bring suspicion, and suspicion brought attention to everything she did, and Maki was not the type that liked to be closely watched. That strange toy from earlier, Monokuma if she recalled correctly, had mentioned that they each had Research Labs that would aid them in cultivating their talents. So what would hers look like? Whatever it was, it couldn't possibly be good.

Maki ignored everyone as she looked around to try and find her lab, barely even getting the others’ names, and making sure to not reveal her talent at all. There on the second floor, she managed to find...a strange looking door. Pink in color, and with cutesy heart designs adorning it. Who was this for?

As if reading her mind, a figure burst out from nowhere nearby. Probably the figure she wanted to see the least, at that. “You seem to have found your Research Lab!” The voice of Monokuma said with a laugh.

“My research lab?” Maki repeated to make sure she had heard the bear correctly, looking at the door again before shooting a glare towards the supposed headmaster. “You're joking, right? I can't imagine this would be the lab for someone with...my talent.”

Sent into a laughing fit at this, Monokuma began to smirk and explained. “Well, not for your new talent! I thought that you wouldn't want anyone to figure out what you're really talented at, so I decided to go ahead and give you a brand new talent! Isn't that nice of me?”

Eyes narrowing as her glare intensified, Maki began to push the door open. “New talent?” She asked, before looking inside. The moment she did, she began to regret ever wanting a different talent. Inside, there was what could only be described as a nursery. Crib, changing table, baby clothes, diapers, toys...everything that one would expect to see in a nursery. Except for one little difference. They were bigger, much, much bigger. Fit for a teenager, in fact, which was what primarily disturbed her about the room.

“You're the Ultimate Baby! Puhuhuhu!” Monokuma laughed, watching Maki’s shocked expression with pure delight. “It seemed like the perfect opposite to your deadly assassin talent!”

Hardly able to resist the urge to attack the bear right then and there, Maki turned back towards Monokuma. “...Do you want to die?” She asked as she actively restrained herself.

“Oh? Go ahead and attack me if you want, but just remember the rules.” Monokuma replied tauntingly, trying to rile her up. “And speaking of rules, there's a very important one you're going to need to follow! This is your talent now, and you're going to need to act like you enjoy it, as though it really is your talent!”

“And if I choose not to?” Maki replied.

“Then that counts as breaking the rules, and you know what'll happen then.” Monokuma answered, laughing loudly before turning away. “Now, I'll leave you to get ready...but just remember what I've said!” Just as quickly as he had arrived, the stuffed bear disappeared, leaving Maki all alone.

The assassin looked around the room, still processing everything that was going on. “That bear…” She began to mutter to herself as she walked up to the closet and looked into it, scowling at all the infantile outfits. “This is my talent now? This is…”

“Hey, Maki! There you are! Where...huh?” Hearing someone's voice, Maki began to step away from the closet and turned towards the door, seeing Kaede standing there. “This room is...is this your Research Lab?”

Maki opened her mouth to tell Kaede that this was all a big misunderstanding, and that there was no way she’d ever be caught dead in a room as humiliating as this. But then she remembered the new rule… Damn it! She knew exactly what that stupid bear wanted her to do, so she forced herself to smile before turning to Kaede. “Yep! This is my Research Lab! My own nursery, perfect for the Ultimate Baby!” She said in a cutesy tone that made her sick.

“Oh, umm...U-Ultimate Baby, huh? That's an...interesting talent.” Kaede said, surprised to see Maki acting in such a way. She seemed so cold and distant before...just what had happened to her? “So, you...like to play with toys? Sleep in cribs? Even...wear diapers…?”

It certainly was an interesting talent, and one that likely should never exist. But the talent had been forced on her, and now she was being forced to live with it… Still smiling, Maki nodded. “Yep! I love acting like a baby 24/7! I’m the best at it! I was just about to get dressed when you came in, and now you can help me!” She said, still sounding cheerful.

Helping Maki out here didn't immediately seem appealing, but wanting to be nice, Kaede nodded while going over to the closet. “O-Oh, umm, sure. I'll get you dressed and then get you introduced to everyone.” She said, before pulling out a frilly pink dress.

Maki’s facade fell for just the briefest of moments as she saw the dress Kaede had pulled out for her to wear, a scowl forming on her face before she quickly went back to her fake smile. “Wow, that’s so cute! I can’t wait to wear it!” She said as she lifted her arms up so Kaede could take off what she was wearing right now.

Despite how weird this was, Kaede nonetheless could not help but find it rather endearing too, giving a smile as she believed every last word that Maki said. Starting to pull Maki’s clothes off of her, she set them off to the side and then began to move the nearly naked girl towards the changing table. “Alright, let's get you...d-diapered real quick.”

Maki, of course, knew that this was coming, but that didn’t mean she was any more accepting of it. Trying her absolute hardest to keep her fake smile going, Maki skipped over towards the changing table. Skipping… She never thought she’d do something so childish… Regardless, once she was at the changing table, she laid down on it, waiting for Kaede to do her thing.

Beginning to remove Maki’s underwear, which was certainly quite awkward given that they hadn't even known each other for a day, Kaede proceeded to take a diaper with a cutesy heart pattern on it and slid it under the girl’s rear. “Alright, now we just…” She sprinkled the baby powder and then began to tape the diaper up, smiling afterwards. “There, all done!”

Maki sat up and looked down at her new padding, unable to believe that she had been forced to go along with this insane idea. Naturally, she couldn’t voice her real feelings on this matter, so she just smiled as she poked her diaper a bit. “It’s so cute! Thank you, Kaede!” She said with as much cheer as she could muster.

“Oh, that's...it was no problem...umm, sweetie!” Kaede said, speaking down to Maki as though she really was a baby. Afterwards, she began to pull the dress onto the diapered girl, making sure it fit nice and properly.

Giggling at the way Kaede spoke to her, even though she really would rather scream at this point, Maki simply allowed Kaede to pull the dress onto her, looking down at it once she was dressed. “Wow, and this dress is even cuter! I love it!”

“I'm happy to hear.” Kaede replied happily, before beginning to carry Maki over towards a stroller by the door. “Well, for now...I guess we should go and introduce you to everyone else, okay?”

Maki truly wanted nothing more than to just stay in this lab for the rest of her life and never let anyone else see her like this, but she knew the real “Ultimate Baby” would never be ashamed of something like this, so she swallowed her pride and nodded. “Yeah, let’s go! I wanna see everyone!”

Nodding, Kaede hummed as she placed a diaper bag around her shoulder, conveniently set up for any caretakers, and strapped Maki into the stroller. “Then let's go!” She said while pushing her out.

Still trying to act cute, mostly so Monokuma didn’t punish her for not getting into her role enough, Maki kicked her legs idly and hummed a soft song to herself as the two girls walked out of the nursery and into the public eye. A blush managed to find its way on her face, but she did her best to hide it so nobody questioned why she was embarrassed about all of this.

Strolling Maki around, it didn't take too long to find someone else. Standing at the end of the hall was Tenko and Himiko, both of whom looked towards Maki in confusion and shock. “Hey! You two!” Kaede called out.

Maki wasn’t exactly thrilled about running into someone else so soon after they had left the nursery, but she had an act to keep up if she wanted to stay alive, so she just smiled and waved towards the other two girls in as cutesy of a manner as possible.

“I-Is that...Maki? She seems completely different from before!” Tenko said as she looked the girl over, looking at her from every angle. “What happened to her? She's so...so cute!”

Being called cute wasn’t exactly a compliment Maki wanted to receive, but she smiled anyway and giggled. “I know, right? Mommy did a great job of dressing me up today!” She said, unable to believe she had just called Kaede that. But she had to make her act believable…

“Nyeh? Mommy?” Himiko asked as she looked at Kaede, who herself seemed to be blushing at being called such a thing. “Well...if that's what you like…” She muttered, clearly not paying too much attention to them.

“Y-Yeah!” Maki said, her facade already starting to drop just a little bit as she found herself more and more humiliated by the second. “I… I love acting like a baby! It’s my Ultimate talent, after all!” She said, disgusted at how cheerful she had to sound.

“Well, umm...then you definitely make for an adorable baby!” Tenko said, smiling at how cute the girl was, before beginning to walk off with Himiko by her side. They really believed it all… Well, of course they would. Who would believe that she was making this up?

Kaede, nonetheless, began to smile as she then started to push Maki back through the halls once more. “They seem like they'll be nice...maybe they can babysit you at some point.”

Maki was hardly enthused at the idea of being babysat, but it wasn’t like she could tell Kaede that… “Yeah, that sounds great, mommy! They’d be great babysitters for sure!” She said, screaming internally as she tried her hardest to hold her true feelings back.

Kaede just gave a grin in reply to this, believing Maki wholeheartedly and already mentally making plans to arrange someone to care for her. Meanwhile, she continued to push her around the school, showing her around.

While Maki truly couldn’t care less about this stupid school they had all found themselves trapped in, she had an act to keep up, so throughout the entire walk, Maki looked around at all the sights like a curious baby trying to learn everything she could. “Wow, this school is so big…” She said in “awe”.

“It really is…” Kaede muttered to herself as she walked around, before beginning to remember something. “Have you had anything to eat since being here? There's a cafeteria this way, you know.”

“No, not yet. I had just gotten into my lab when you showed up.” Maki explained, though she feared what she would be expected to eat, all thanks to her “talent”. “B-But, um, I’m not really that hungry, so it’s fine!” She lied, hoping to spare herself any further embarrassment.

Kaede considered taking what Maki said at face value, but also knew that sometimes babies were fussy and wouldn't directly say what they really thought and wanted. So… “Well, why don't we go there anyways just to look around?”

Maki still really didn’t want to go to the cafeteria, mostly because she had a feeling she knew what would be waiting there for her, but she didn’t think Kaede would listen to her anyway… “Alright, let’s go, mommy!” She said, trying her best to sound cheerful once more.

Quickly the duo began to make their way towards the cafeteria, which thankfully was not too far away. Upon entering, the first thing that Maki would notice was all the tables and chairs set up in there...including a large highchair… “Well, I have a feeling I know who that's for…”

Maki had a feeling she knew as well, which was exactly why she wanted to avoid coming to the cafeteria to begin with. But now she was here, and she had no choice but to go along with this. After all, she was supposed to love every second of this… “It’s for me, of course! Help me sit down, mommy!” She said.

Smiling at Maki’s apparent excitement, having no idea that it was completely faked, Kaede nodded and went to sit the girl down in the highchair, locking her inside with the tray right after. “Alright, now give me a moment to go and find you some baby food~”

Maki smiled back at Kaede as the girl walked off to go find food for her to eat… And as soon as Kaede was out of sight, she immediately went back to her true, bitter persona. “This is ridiculous… I can’t believe I have to sit here and act like a stupid, giggly baby all because that damned bear says so… Why am I the only one who has to go through this nonsense…?” She grumbled to herself as she frowned.

Unaware of just how upset Maki was, Kaede took her time looking through all of the jars, which...all looked the same to her. They had different flavors, sure, but they all seemed gross...but Maki was like a baby, right? And babies enjoyed baby food. Which meant she would surely enjoy this. Walking back out with a jar and plastic spoon in hand, she immediately went towards the highchair. “Maki! I've got your lunch~”

The second Kaede came back, Maki stopped her grumbling, immediately putting on her fake smile once more so the pianist didn’t get suspicious towards her. She didn’t want to risk whatever punishment was lined up for her for “breaking the rules”, after all… “Yay! I’m so excited to eat, mommy~ What flavor of food did you get?”

“I got…” Kaede looked at the label of her randomly grabbed jar and read off of it. “Mashed Peas and Carrots...umm, sounds yummy, right?” She asked, just hoping it pleased Maki.

Once again, Maki’s facade fell for just a brief second as she scowled at the flavor of baby food Kaede had gotten. But she quickly smiled once more, hoping Kaede didn’t notice that. “Um…. Yeah! Sounds great, mommy!” She said.

Not seeming to notice the reaction, Kaede smiled, happy that Maki apparently seemed to like it as she opened the jar and got out a spoonful. “Great then! Now open up, here comes the airplane~” She cooed.

Maki was more than a bit hesitant to open up her mouth for the food Kaede had chosen for her, but she didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter, so she slowly opened her mouth anyway, bracing herself for the disgusting mush that was about to touch her tongue.

Kaede quickly placed the spoon into Maki’s mouth, dumping the mush out on her tongue and then pulling the plastic utensil back out. “How do you like it? Does it taste good?” She asked.

The second the mush was placed into her mouth, Maki had to resist the urge to spit it all back out onto the tray of her highchair and wipe her tongue clean of the disgusting taste. Instead, she forced herself to swallow, and gave a fake smile once more. “W-Wow, it’s… r-really good!” She lied.

Continuing to take everything Maki said at face value, Kaede grinned, before beginning to feed Maki more as though the diapered girl was eager for it. “Oh, I'm so happy to hear that! In that case, let's go ahead and feed you the rest!”

Each scoop of the baby food just disgusted Maki more and more, but she couldn’t even say anything about it if she wanted to, considering Kaede was feeding her quicker than she could open her mouth to speak. Eventually, the jar was empty, and though most of the food had found its way stuck on Maki’s face, the diapered girl seemed content. Though really, she was just happy she didn’t have to eat any more. “T-Thank you for the yummy food, mommy.”

“You're welcome, sweetie. I'm happy I could get you something nice to eat.” Kaede replied while setting the jar to the side, before grabbing a rag and beginning to wipe up Maki’s face. “Now hold still!”

Maki, of course, began to squirm around and try to avoid the rag as Kaede started wiping up her face. The real reason was because she didn’t like the idea of someone else cleaning her up, but she knew she could easily pass it off as just being a “fussy baby”. “Mommy, stop…! The rag feels weird!” She complained.

“Oh, come on, dear. You know that I can't leave your face all dirty.” Kaede replied as she continued wiping, before eventually getting Maki’s face clean. After this, she set the rag down, and smiled back at her. “Now, would you like a bottle to wash it all down?”

Maki didn’t hesitate to nod at the idea of getting a bottle. Normally she’d want to spare herself such humiliation, but even if she wasn’t trying to act like a baby right now, she still really wanted something to get the taste of that disgusting baby food out of her mouth, and a bottle was as good of an option as any other. “Yes please, mommy~” She said.

Quickly leaving for a second to go and retrieve one from the kitchen, Kaede returned soon enough, holding a baby bottle filled with milk in her hand. “Already, open up and I'll begin feeding you~” She cooed.

Once again, Maki showed no hesitation in opening her mouth, immediately beginning to suck the milk out of the bottle as soon as Kaede placed the nipple into her mouth. The milk was just your plain, everyday milk, but compared to what Maki had just been forced to eat, it might as well have been the most delicious drink in the world.

Not that Kaede would have known the real reason she seemed so eager, of course, entirely believing that it was just because Maki happened to enjoy drinking from a bottle. “There you go, drink it alllll up~ I know that you love it.” She said with a giggle. 

Maki didn’t exactly enjoy the way Kaede was talking down to her as if she was a real infant, but she didn’t comment on it, far too busy enjoying the milk as it washed out all the aftertaste from that disgusting mush. Once she was finished with the bottle, she spit it out and forced another smile towards Kaede. “Thank you, mommy~”

“No problem at all.” The pianist replied with a smile, giving Maki a few pats on the back before taking her out of her highchair. “Now then, what would you like to go and do now?”

Maki had to take a moment to think about this, mostly because nothing she knew she would be expected to say actually sounded entertaining to her. Eventually, she just settled on what she thought would cause her the least embarrassment. “Let’s go back to my nursery and play with my toys!”

Deciding that this sounded like the perfect thing for a baby girl to do, Kaede nodded and smiled as she strapped Maki back into her stroller and began to push her out of the cafeteria. “Of course, let’s go!”

Maki didn’t protest as she was placed back into her stroller, simply humming once more to herself as she was pushed out of the cafeteria and back towards her lab. Hopefully she would be able to stay in there for a while and spare herself any more embarrassment from being in public…

Thankfully, something finally managed to go her way, making it back inside her room with nothing stopping them. Unfortunately, however, that did not mean the humiliation was over. After being taken out of the stroller, Maki was carried over towards the oversized playpen in her lab, set down inside and expected to play with all the toys around her…

Maki couldn’t exactly say no to playing with the toys around her, considering she had essentially asked for this. As soon as she was placed in the playpen, she let her facade drop for a brief moment as she sighed, before grabbing a nearby rattle and beginning to shake it rapidly.

Standing outside the playpen and looking in, Kaede decided to watch for a while, genuinely enjoying seeing how adorable Maki was. Despite how odd she was, she couldn't help but find her so cute nonetheless.

Maki felt uncomfortable being watched while she played around like an infant, but she tried to suppress those feelings as she smiled up at Kaede anyway, shaking her rattle with more energy now, as if she was excited by the fact that Kaede was watching her play.

“Aww~! You're just the cutest, aren't you~” Kaede cooed as she watched, genuinely enjoying the sight she was seeing. “Hmm, I wonder if I should get some of the others to come and watch...I'm sure they would love to see you play around like this!”

Maki’s first instinct was to immediately tell Kaede that there was no way she would allow anyone else to see her playing around like this, but she quickly bit her tongue and just continued to smile. “That sounds great, mommy! Invite everyone!” She said with a “cheerful” tone.

Kaede grinned as she heard this, already making mental preparations to go and invite everyone over later. Surely they would all love seeing Maki like this. “Great! Well, just keep playing with your toys for now, sweetie~”

Maki nodded, and set the rattle down before grabbing a set of nearby blocks, beginning to spell out simple words and names with the letters that decorated the faces. Of course, in order to keep with her facade of being just a baby, she purposely misspelled practically every word she made with the blocks…

Of course, all this did was begin to make Kaede believe that Maki lacked some even basic skills. “Oh dear...well, while we’re all stuck in here, I guess I can use the time to help you learn to spell and read~” She said.

Maki was offended that Kaede thought she needed help learning such a simple thing, but she just pushed those feelings down and nodded regardless. “That sounds great! Thank you, mommy~”

Kaede giggled in response, happy to see just how excited Maki was at the thought. At least, how excited she seemed to be. “Of course, we’ll start the lessons soon~” She said with a smile. She really did think Maki was as intelligent as a baby…

“I’m excited to start~” Maki responded, even though nothing could be further from the truth. Eventually, she got bored of the blocks, and quickly crawled to another corner of her playpen to grab a plush, which she hugged tightly to appear as cute as possible.

Naturally, Kaede absolutely ate up the sight of Maki hugging the plush, enjoying every single second of it. “You know, it's a good thing your lab came with so many toys. I don't think you'll ever get bored!”

Maki was actually already very bored with these toys, but there was no way Kaede could know that. “Of course I won’t get bored! I have more toys than I could ever want! This nursery is perfect~” She said with a giggle.

Just giving another grin as she heard this, Kaede allowed Maki to play with her toys for a bit longer, sitting back and waiting for the diapered girl to eventually tell her once she was done.

Maki continued playing for about 15 minutes or so, before she suddenly felt the need to use the bathroom. She began to turn to Kaede to tell her what she needed, but then she quickly remembered that she was supposed to be the “Ultimate Baby”, and someone with a title like that probably wouldn’t be allowed to use the bathroom…

With a small sigh, Maki just decided to get it over with. She had already been humiliated so much today, it’s not like things could get any worse… She relaxed her body for a moment, and soon enough felt herself push a noticeable mess into the back of her diaper, along with the front growing warm and wet. What a disgusting feeling…

Kaede didn't immediately notice what was going on, but before long, the smell managed to reach her, and there was only one place it could have come from. “O-Oh, Maki. It...seems like you need a change.” She said, having forgotten about one of the less...savory parts of caring for a baby.

Maki nodded in response to Kaede, and quickly stood up in her playpen, holding her arms out to signal that she wanted Kaede to pick her up. “Can you please change my diaper, mommy?” She asked, internally screaming once more, unable to believe that she had really just said that.

“Y-Yes, of course, dear. I'll get you changed into a nice, fresh diapee real quick.” Kaede said, trying her best to still seem sweet and motherly as she lifted Maki up and carried the girl over to the changing table.

“Thank you, mommy…” Maki said as she was laid down on the changing table. Trying to make herself look cute, Maki even began to suck her thumb as she laid there. This was all completely ridiculous… But she had no choice but to go along with it…

Despite how awkward this was for both parties involved, Kaede at least found Maki’s cuteness reassuring. When she looked that cute, how could she possibly refuse changing her? “Alright, let's get you changed.” She said, lifting Maki’s legs, untaping her diaper, and starting to wipe her up.

The feeling of the cold wipes against her skin caused Maki to squirm and shiver quite a bit. She found it hard to stay still during this change, but she tried her best regardless, mostly because she didn’t want to make the change harder than it had to be so she could get into a clean diaper as soon as possible.

Managing to hold Maki still enough to wipe her down completely, Kaede then promptly began to sprinkle the baby powder around the girl’s waist, before grabbing a new, fresh diaper and taping it onto her. “And there you go, all clean!” She said, disposing of the soiled diaper and wipes afterwards.

As soon as she was taped into the clean diaper, Maki sat up and got off the changing table, giving Kaede an appreciative smile soon after. “Thank you for changing my diaper, mommy~” She said, even going as far as to give Kaede a hug.

Though surprised at this, Kaede nonetheless returned the hug, glad to see Maki back in a happy mood. Or at least, a faked happy mood. “It was no problem at all.” She said, even if it was something she'd rather not do.

Once Maki had broken off the hug, she started to think about what she wanted to do next. And no matter how hard she tried to think of something babies like to do, none of it sounded even remotely appealing. So, she decided to go with her backup plan, and gave a fake yawn. “Mommy, I’m tired…” She said with a bit of a whining tone.

Recognizing that whenever a baby was tired, they should be put down for a nap right away, Kaede nodded as she lifted Maki back up and carried her over towards her crib. “Well then, why don't you go and get some rest, sweetie?”

Maki nodded, and rested her head on Kaede's shoulder as she was carried over to her crib. Once she was laid down inside, she immediately closed her eyes, beginning to suck her thumb as well. "Good night, mommy…" She said, trying her best to sound like she was actually tired. 

“Goodnight, sweetie~” Kaede said, shutting the lights off and leaving Maki’s lab, which may as well have been her room now. All the while, she imagined all the plans she would make for the infantile girl, whether she liked them or not...


End file.
